


i wanna cha cha slide

by mochinko



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Timeskip, blue lions + felix again, claude and dorothea make an appearance here tho!, fellas is it gay if you catch feelings while dancing, how to write a dance fic w/o writing about the actual dancing, i couldnt think of a better title im sorry, mostly genfic, noo don't leave felix ur so sexy aha x, so here's my 'make felix dance' propaganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochinko/pseuds/mochinko
Summary: They lied about promising him ‘just one dance’ and now he was stuck here in this predicament. Was Felix impressed? Maybe so. Was he annoyed? Hell yeah definitely. Because dancing with the boar was the last thing he wanted to do tonight.--Or Felix gets roped into dancing at the ball by his fellow blue lions to keep him from leaving and to try and enjoy himself for once. It goes about as well as one would expect.





	i wanna cha cha slide

**Author's Note:**

> Aye this was actually the first idea I had wanted to write but didn’t because I didn't wanna describe dancing. But well the idea wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it so here we are. The dancing fic without much of the dancing that nobody asked for. This isn’t an accurate depiction of how typical ballroom dancing goes and is completely self-indulgent so if things don’t make much sense well, you can blame me for being too impatient to get this out of my head to bother about the specifics. 
> 
> I just really wanted Felix to dance with his fellow Blue Lions. Uhh I'll edit any mistakes later its 4am yall im dying. but other than that! enjoy and lemme know what you think!!

Also!! Please check out this beautiful fanart for this fic made by @baoxie_ [ here](https://twitter.com/baoxie_/status/1171578970363482112)!!! I'm still crying about it...

* * *

Felix still hasn’t processed how things have come to this. Him. A swordsman. At the ball. _Dancing_ of all things. _ Him _.

The thought was so laughable that if someone told him that this was what he’d be doing tonight he wouldn’t believe them, tell them to ‘dream on’ or that they’re delusional even.

But as it was, this situation he was stuck in was far from laughable. When he was --_ is _ doing just that.

_ Goddess give him strength. He doesn’t think he’ll get through this with his dignity still intact. _

Before tragedy happened. The girls (Annette and Mercedes) had been convinced that this was a very important event that he _ absolutely _ had to be there. And therefore pleaded that he attended since it was a one time event every year, as if he didn’t already knew that.

The thing was, Felix wasn’t even interested in such… social get-togethers, he never was. He’s not in it to pig out like a certain childhood friend of his. He isn’t there to flirt like a certain redhead, and he certainly isn’t there to show off his dancing skills like a certain boar.

_ But. _

Well, if it was only to show up for a bit then he supposed the request wasn’t too unreasonable.

Not that he was getting a soft spot for his fellow classmates or anything.

_ Definitely not. _

Anyway.

So there he was, just standing there broodily in the corner, looking as unapproachable as possible so nobody gets the bright idea of trying to make small talk with him. He was planning on pretty much spend most of the night like this until he found an appropriate time to slip out unnoticed. Maybe when everyone was busy dancing or stuffing themselves full or something.

That didn’t work out very well because people approached him anyway. And it would’ve been fine if it were anyone else, he could just ignore them, walk away or brush them off, give them the cold shoulder,_ anything really _. There would be nothing they could do about it.

But no.

It had to be his fellow classmates. _ His _ classmates who are not only used to his prickly demeanor and is therefore unaffected but the same classmates who won’t leave him alone till they got at least one dance out of him. 

And by that he meant Annette and Mercedes. 

Really, he expected something like this from Sylvain, maybe even Ingrid. But these two were a little... unexpected, and so he still hasn’t figured out how to shake them off since his outright rebuttal did nothing to stop their...meddling. Because that’s exactly what this was. _ Meddling. _

He doesn’t care about making connections or improving his social status or whatever it is. So he didn’t see the point on why they’re putting so much effort on getting him out there when he clearly wasn’t interested in anything but swinging a sword and improving himself as he has mentioned time and time again. In fact, he could be doing just that by now if they hadn’t caught him as soon as he made a turn towards the doors, as if they had some kind of third eye or Felix is escaping senses. And now he was trapped.

By these two very insistent meddlers.

Now Felix wasn’t a weak man who fell for peer pressure by any means but between Mercedes’ gentle but determined encouragement to Annette’s annoyingly endearing persistence, he felt his resolve slowly waning...

Or perhaps it was just his patience.

Either way, he was soon growing tired of this farce.

And so...

He relented.

A big mistake honestly.

Not the first one he made tonight. Which became quite apparent no sooner than later.

Currently, he’s dancing with Annette. Felix can only thank that his father made him attend ballroom lessons when he was younger, otherwise he would have made an absolute fool of himself. And while he didn’t particularly care about the opinions of others, he still wanted to come out of this with his dignity in tact. 

Something he started to think was beginning to be pointless the longer Annette and him circled around the dance floor. Not that she was a bad dancer by any means (he was aware of how good her footwork is if anything). She was rather...graceful actually. Humming along with the music. And... she looked quite happy. 

Probably proud of herself for suckering him into this no doubt. He thinks to himself spitefully but couldn’t for the life of him do anything to put a stop to it. Loathe as he is to admit. And with that realization in mind, he scowls some more. 

Felix is not one to throw a tantrum like some petulant child when he agreed to this but that didn’t mean that he would let her get any more satisfaction from this. _ He refused _.

And before his mind could conjure up with a plan to pretend he had two left feet to get this over with quickly, it was already far too late when as soon as they began dancing, his traitorous body started moving along with the rhythm on instinct with Annette looking pleasantly surprised.

“I didn’t know you could dance, Felix.” He could hear the hint of laughter in her voice and Felix decided then and there that he didn’t like it. Not one bit.

“Be quiet. I just want this to be over with.” He gripes without any heat.

She grins up at him brightly. 

A little _ too _ brightly. 

He didn’t quite understand what there was to be so happy about, so Felix just settles on narrowing his eyes down at her suspiciously, ignoring the warmth he felt in his chest before directing his gaze elsewhere.

He was too busy getting lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t realize that the song wasn’t coming to a stop because this wasn’t the kind of dance he was thinking of.

So one can only imagine his surprise when Annette had slipped her hand away from his, with an elegant twirl one wouldn’t normally expect from her, with him thinking _ ‘Ah, it’s finally over’ _ when everyone on the dance floor switched partners. 

Felix could only blink when Mercedes’ hand fit seamlessly into his right after. 

She at least had the decency to look sheepish when it finally dawned on Felix on what the heck was transpiring and shot her a look of betrayal. His mood taking a turn for the worse.

“You knew.” His tone was accusatory.

Mercedes just giggles softly. _ Giggles! _

Her eyes crinkling a little in the corners and Felix doesn’t think for a moment on how it’s a nice look on her. Instead, he does what he does best and scoffs.

Did everyone just enjoy his suffering that bad?

This kind of dance was pretty much where everyone switched partners at a certain point, usually after having one rotation along the floor. So it would be difficult for Felix to just stop as it'll ruin the flow, especially since their placement was somewhere near the center rather than around the corners. And knowing how Felix disliked drawing attention to himself, the girls had counted on this happening, thus stopping any chances Felix had of escaping this predicament. He’d laud them for the cleverness if it weren’t for the fact that this was happening to _ him _.

“Well, I will not deny that.” She admits, not sounding apologetic at all. 

Felix just clicks his tongue. He didn’t know which irks him more. That he fell for such a ploy or that _ Mercedes _ of all people had a hand in this. 

Regardless of his annoyance on being tricked, he continued to dance with her. With muscle memory alone aiding him throughout the exchange. He didn’t even have to worry about stepping on her foot accidentally as he glares overhead at the absurdity of it all on how he allowed this to happen. No... _ is _ allowing to happen. Because this here was still happening.

But.

He supposed he didn’t mind it that much. It would be odd if he had only danced with Annette after all and not Mercedes who had a hand in… pushing him to attend as well. 

Felix takes note of how her movements were somehow a bit more delicate compared to Annette’s, as she easily matched his pace with equal grace and finesse, from the slide of their feet and to every twists and turns of their body. He wonders if Annette had taught her as she had Ashe, or if this was something she learned back in her home like he had.

“Nice form,” He blurts out before his mind catches up to what he had just uttered.

His ears flush red at the soft smile he was given and he pointedly looks away again. _ What on earth was he thinking?? Had he gone mad?? That sort of thing was usually something he only said during battles! _

He continues on in silence even after Mercedes had thanked and complimented him back.

Then, they were switching partners again.

And to Felix’s surprise, he was met with familiar green eyes and long blonde hair fashioned into a more elaborate braid different from her usual style. Much like the other two, he noticed that she had a little make-up on.

He examines this person before the edges of his lips quirk into something close to an amused smile.

“Ingrid, almost didn’t recognize you there.” 

Ingrid just huffs, her cheeks color slightly as she glared up at him. 

“Haha, very funny Felix.” She grumbles as she places a hand on his shoulder and looking like she had difficulty keeping her feet steady. “Look, It’s not like I wanted this… Mercedes and Annette.” Her nose scrunches up a bit upon mentioning their names. “They--”

“Forced you?” Felix snorts out a laugh before shaking his head. “You and I both.”

At that, it seemed that Ingrid had relaxed a little, her expression betraying some relief in finding out that they were both suffering together or something like that. 

“Yeah?” There’s a hesitant smile on her face still however, and Felix can tell that she isn’t used to dancing at all. If her stiff movements were anything to go by.

_ You look good. _ He wants to say.

“Relax will you? Your body is too stiff. You’d think I’m dancing with a statue.” He says instead.

Annoyance marred her features quickly as he deftly avoids a kick to his shin. “Oh shush you. I’m not used to this.” She admits begrudgingly and he vaguely wonders how the other two had peer pressured her into dancing as well. He really shouldn’t underestimate their prowess now that he’s seen how well those two worked together when they put their minds to something. 

It was honestly a little scary.

Not that he’d ever admit that.

“And since when were you so good at dancing?” There’s a hint of envy in her tone and Felix has to stop himself from rolling his eyes at that. But, he thinks, at least now it seemed that Ingrid wasn’t as tense as she was just moments ago. Good.

“Had no choice. My dad made me take lessons.” He says, making sure to leave out the fact that as a kid he had actually kind of liked the lessons before he got into sparring.

Ingrid gives a hum of acknowledgement, seeming deep in thought.

“I’m surprised you haven’t bailed yet.” She says after a twirl.

“What.” 

“I _ mean _,” She huffs, “Annette and Mercedes aren’t exactly here to stop you anymore. So, thought you’d run off.” 

Felix raises a brow. “Well, I could say the same for you.”

“Ah, but unlike certain people, I make sure to see things through. No matter how much I find it troublesome.” Her lips curl into a smile as Felix frowns at the implications of her words.

“Are you calling me a coward?”

“Why, I have said no such thing.” Her tone with faux indignation. 

She was definitely mocking him.

“Is that a challenge then?” 

“Perhaps.”

Felix grits his teeth. He knows he shouldn’t take the bait. He should know better by now.

But other than losing, he didn’t really like being looked down on. Especially not from someone who could just barely avoid stepping on his foot.

“_Fine _.” He wasn’t a quitter damn it!

“Fine.” Ingrid agrees and almost immediately, Felix already felt like he’s lost. Not the challenge but something else entirely... 

“Better see this dance through till the end then, Fraldarius.” 

“I don’t need you to tell me that.” He snarks, because he sure as hell was gonna if out of pure spite alone to make Ingrid eat her words. “Just make sure you do so as well.”

And as if on cue, they were switching to another partner, and this time he was paired with an all too amused Dorothea... who kept smiling smugly at him. 

“_Well _ , color me surprised,” She drawled out slowly. Practically _ purring _. “I didn't think ballroom dancing was your kind of scene, Felix.” 

He makes a face.

“_Ugh. _”

“Hey now, that’s just plain rude!” Losing the flirtatious tone she had as she swatted at him. “I just wasn’t expecting to see you here is all! Or the fact that you’re actually capable of other things other than swordplay.”

“Well, I’m here so let’s not make a big deal of it.” He grumbles, not really liking the attention he was being given because of it. “It is what it is.”

They bantered back and forth for the duration of their dance. 

Well, if bantering meant Dorothea teasing him and him responding gruffly anyways. 

Nothing too surprising really.

She seemed oddly taken by how well-kept his hands are though and kept complimenting them, much to his embarrassment.

and then...

...and then Sylvain cut in out of nowhere during the exchange and Felix he... he had been caught off guard by the suddenness of it all that he ended up going through the motions with him. 

Except that _ now _ he was in the girl’s role. 

_ What. the. fuck. _

He could hear Dorothea laughing softly as she flitted away and now he’s staring up at Sylvain who was sporting a shit-eating grin.

_ I’m gonna punch you. _

He thinks before saying as much aloud to which Sylvain, insane bastard that he is, just laughs at.

“_Sylvain. _” He grounds through gritted teeth, he’s pretty sure he’s about to make do with his threat the moment Sylvain opens his stupid mouth for another one of his dumb excuses. And then Felix will have to kill him. But that also meant that he too has to die with the insufferable fool if he wanted to keep his promise. And Felix most definitely didn't want to be dying in the middle of a dance floor of all things.

Yes, that was really the only thing stopping him from committing murder right now.

“Aw c'mon am I not allowed one dance with my dear old pal? You seemed to be having fun out there without me.” Sylvain winks, either completely oblivious or he simply doesn’t care. Probably the latter, so it comes as no surprise on what Felix says next.

“_I’m gonna punch you. _” He says, but with feeling this time.

“Now, now, there is no need for violence, haha!” His voice completely unrepentant of putting Felix in such a humiliating position. And he still had the gall to smile that annoying smile of his as he continues to blather on without a care.

Felix exhales sharply, his patience almost reaching its limit and if he's gonna be honest he's a little surprised its even lasted this long.

“_Not. another. word. _” His gaze was as cold as ice and Sylvain promptly shuts up.

They swayed along to the song still though, much to his annoyance, _ how long was this song gonna go on?? _

Now in this odd silence, he’s made aware of just how much a difference they had in height. How much broader Sylvain was compared to him and it made his blood boil. Just he wait, he’ll grow so much taller and soon he’ll be the one looking down at him.

The hand on his waist feels warm, even through his clothes. There’s a prickly sensation of some sort, a feeling he can’t quite place when he inadvertently makes prolonged eye contact with Sylvain when he glances up.

He feels his breathing slow down as his pulse races. Which doesn’t make any fucking sense _ at all _, so he glares at him. Daring him to say something stupid again. Don’t think just because one of his hands was occupied didn’t mean he couldn’t use the other. Or his legs for that matter.

But no, Sylvain continues to keep his mouth shut. And Felix is suddenly at a loss because he doesn’t know what to do with this silence. Especially when he was the one who demanded it in the first place.

It feels…

Somewhat weird now.

It gets even more so when Sylvain just smiles at him.

“_What_. Is there something on my face?”

Sylvain manages to make shrugging look charming.

And Felix just wonders if this dance had poisoned his brain when the thought comes without warning.

“I dunno, you were the one who told me to not say another word.” There was mirth in his tone.

Felix opened his mouth, pausing before closing it again. He didn’t know what to say to that.

Which was fine because soon enough Sylvain was making all these exaggerated movements and if either of them spoke, they might have bitten off their tongue. It took some effort to keep up with his pace.

It was just like him to dance like this though. Carefree, completely obnoxious, and positively captivating.

Sylvain looked like he was having the time of his life right now. For whatever reason. 

“You’re insufferable.” He manages to say with a soft chuckle despite himself.

The look Sylvain gave him was something akin to being awestruck because he’s suddenly staring at him all slack jawed.

"Felix Hugo Fraldarius," He began quietly, "Was that a _laugh_?" 

Which of course immediately wipes whatever expression Felix may have been wearing on his face and returning to its default scowl.

But before he could say anything else they were switching partners again and to his shock it was with _ Dedue _. 

It was awkward and Felix glared up at the hulking man who stared impassively back as he held his hand in a decidedly gentle hold and slips a hand on his waist. 

Annoyingly, his movements were graceful and elegant. Practically on par with Mercedes and Annette’s.

“Do you take dancing classes?” He wrinkles his nose in distaste. Even if he took them too as a child. “You're way too good at this. It's disgusting.”

Dedue merely raises a brow at that.

“Is that a compliment or an insult?”

“Neither.” He decides immediately. Which is stupid. _ This _ is stupid.

And Dedue, as if not noticing that this was already plenty awkward. Makes it even _ more _ awkward by pointing out how that made no sense.

Felix just huffs angrily but held his tongue, he hadn’t meant to insult the guy but he’d rather pull out his own teeth before he got him to admit that he had just given him a backhanded compliment, even if it was unintentionally.

His dignity was already in tatters. At least let him save some face!

They continued to dance in relative silence after that, something he was infinitely grateful for as he tries to recollect his scattered thoughts and shattered dignity. 

Until in the next turn he was staring at Claude’s stupid face (even though he's certain the man is anything but). His expression mirrors that of Dorothea’s earlier. Like a cat who had just caught a mouse.

“Sooo~” He drawls out, lips already quirking into a playful smile.

“_Don’t._” Felix says quietly. An edge of danger in his tone.

Claude either has spent too much time with Sylvain or likes playing with fire or both because he just laughs at the thinly veiled threat and Felix gets a faint feeling of déjà vu.

“Alright, alright. Pull your claws back.” There was a twinkle of mischief in his eyes for a moment and then it was gone as quickly as it appeared. “I was just about to say that you dance pretty well despite looking like you rather be anywhere else.”

Felix scoffs, averts his gaze, thinks he sees a flash of blonde and blue somewhere as he was unceremoniously spun around.

“But I guess the others have already told you about that, huh?”

“Ugh, _ stop_. I don’t really see the point of you trying to butter me up.” He grumbles, willing the heat in cheeks to die down when he was dipped low without much prompting. “This is mortifying. I rather not speak of this. _ Ever. _”

“Buuut it's happening right now so…”

Felix just clicks his tongue again. 

Words weren’t going to get through to this man.

He also takes to digging his nails into Claude's hand when he’s decided that he’s dipped him low for an ungodly amount of time that it took for the other pairs to accomplish. Was he messing with him or something??

“Ow, hey, watch it. Save that for the bedroom.” Claude scolds lightly making him hiss under his breath.

"In your dreams." Felix snaps back and he hates how easily he’s raised back up. He didn’t think he was that light. And they weren’t even far apart in height! How was that fair? 

He comforts his bruised pride with the fact that had the situations been reversed he could do the same no doubt.

Felix decides to keep silent after that, he doesn’t owe him a conversation or whatever. 

Claude takes that in stride though, simply leading him along with a fluidity he didn’t expect and was almost as showy as Sylvain was with his movements. Bold and eye-catching, Felix had to ignore the stares he felt on them as he was twirled around a bunch of times before he sent out a kick blindly, almost kicking some other poor unfortunate soul in the process, when Claude didn’t want to _ stop _ and had only snickered at him.

_ Bastard. _

Felix was dizzily passed on to a slightly nervous Ashe who was the only one so far who asked how he was holding up. He immediately feels a rush of that unwanted warmth again.

“If you’d like, I don’t mind switching places,” He offered with a soft smile as they swayed into the beat with light steps. Ashe has thankfully not twirled him yet and kept their pace nice and slow. Ever thoughtful. He thinks then and there that the world doesn’t deserve Ashe.

In a bout of utter gratitude at his consideration for him or maybe it was the dizziness still, he let his inner voice slip out saying,

“You are the only good thing left in this world.” 

It was muttered quietly but in this distance Ashe definitely heard as he made a strangled noise, flushed a deep shade of red and sputtered.

“_ E-excuse me?? _” 

Felix just blinked at him, not realizing he had said that out loud.

Ashe just stares back at him as if he’d grown a third head.

“What.” He deadpans, brows furrowing as he tries to focus on his face.

He was still seeing two Ashe’s.

“You...you…”

Ashe looks like he’s a fish with how he opens and closes his mouth, and any other time, maybe that would’ve made Felix crack a smile. But as it is, he was just really trying hard to stop the world from spinning. Also his feet were starting to hurt.

He inwardly curses Claude again, hopes he trips on his feet.

“Hang on, I’m still seeing double.” He says, closing his eyes, missing how the other’s breath hitched slightly as he did. 

At least he didn’t feel like puking or anything.

Ashe, bless him, continued to lead slowly so the two of them didn't just stop there right in the middle like idiots.

Once he felt like he wasn’t gonna stumble into anyone, Felix opened his eyes and was greeted by a flushed Ashe who seemed to pointedly stare at their feet. 

_ Weird. _

Alas, before he could ask him again about his outburst, they had to switch partners. He did look back to make sure Ashe was okay during the exchange but Ashe he... he got really red for some reason. He didn’t get much time to contemplate about it because then…

Because then.

He was staring into blue, blue eyes. 

A shy smile was being directed at him.

_ The Boar. _

A scowl immediately makes its way to his face.

“I apologize about this.” The boar says sheepishly and yet continues to dance with him. 

Not that he can say anything because he also didn’t push him away. 

_ He was gonna prove Ingrid wrong damn it! _

Felix can only blame his classmates about all the humiliation he has endured tonight. This was all _ their _ fault!

Never mind the fact that it was him who gave in to Annette and Mercedes' constant urging, never mind how it was him who agreed to Ingrid's challenge. Never mind how he hadn't beat Sylvain up the moment he thought it was a good idea to pull a fast one on him. _Never! Mind! _

What _did_ matter was that he was all but a victim in all this!

They lied about promising him ‘just one dance’ and _ now _ he was stuck here in this predicament.

Was Felix impressed? Maybe so.

Was he annoyed? Hell yeah _ definitely _.

Because dancing with the boar was the last thing he wanted to do tonight.

Felix grit his teeth thinking of all the ways he could respond to that though. Combative, poisonous words to hurl at him and regret later but much to his dismay, found none. 

He recalls their positions instead and it is his turn to flush. His ears felt hot. 

This was awful. 

Infuriating even. 

He was definitely gonna beat Sylvain up after this.

He looked everywhere but at the blonde.

“Goddess. Please stop talking. This is humiliating enough as it is.” He thinks he’s said for the nth time tonight. 

“Alright, as you wish. I am quite happy to get a chance to dance with you, however.” 

Felix groans and glares darkly at him.

“Ugh, enjoying my suffering.” He sneers. “Figures a Boar like you would find entertainment in that. What else did I expect.”

“Ah, my apologies, I only meant--”

“Save it.”

Before anything else could be said, perhaps it was divine intervention, maybe it was karma, or perhaps Felix really just had the shittiest luck in the world, because the next thing he knew, his legs had tripped over themselves in what was probably due to exhaustion. It _had_ been awhile since he danced after all and he wasn't expecting to do so this much in one night.

It was pathetic. Really.

But what was more horrifying was what followed.

He stumbled backwards. 

and Dimitri, he... 

_He caught him. _

In what he can only describe as an elegant save where it looks like he’s dipped him low by the small of his back, as if the blunder was intentional. Their faces just a few inches apart that he could practically feel his breath on his face. They’re both staring into each other wide-eyed.

Dimitri looks like he wasn’t even expecting that he would be able to catch him.

Felix’s throat feels tight. He can’t breathe.

For a moment, it felt like time stopped for them. Or maybe it was just him.

And then...

_Dimitri laughs. _

Not in that usual overly polite one, no. It was, less contained. And it left Felix breathless for some goddessforsaken reason. His face feels too hot that it felt like it could melt off at any given moment now.

It didn’t help how Dimitri gets this ...soft look in his eyes after his laughter stopped. 

He's looking at Felix like… like he's something _ important _...something he’s fond of. 

_ What utter garbage. Damn him. Don’t use his dead friend’s face against him like this you animal. _

He swallows the lump in his throat.

“Disgusting. Don't look at me like that.”

Dimitri just continues to smile back not even gracing him with a response as he lifts him back up. The spot his hand leaves feels so warm. His hand also feels so much warmer.

Huffing in annoyance, Felix is glad he finally shut up at least. But the heat on his cheeks never died down. The boar was smart enough not to comment about it though, small mercies, he supposes. Then the music slowed before finally, _ finally _ stopping as the musicians paused to take a break. 

And slowly, Dimitri releases his hand and bowed.

“Thank you for the dance.”

He looks...happy.

_ Why? _

Felix growled low in his throat. His hands still tingle slightly from their prolonged contact.

_ Stop acting like you’re human, you beast. _

_ I hate you. _

_ Liar. _

_ Fake. _

_ Give him back. _

_Talk to me-_

“Whatever.” 

He shakes his head and moved further away from the boar prince... 

“This won't be happening again, _Boar_.”

\--and with that said, he stomps away from the dance floor and to where the refreshments were where it was less crowded.

Felix finds himself immediately chugging down a glass of iced tea and cringes.

_ Too sweet._

Clicking his tongue, he thinks he spots a few of his classmates waving him over.

_Right._ He still had a bone to pick with them. 

He slams his cup back down on the table before making his way over. His feet aching uncomfortably as he did.

He wanted to think that tonight was terrible, absolutely terrible. A huge waste of time. Merrymaking and-and prattling on like buffoons. _Idiots the lot of them._

But.

After much introspection, he realized that he _didn't_. 

_How annoying._

Regardless, he was still gonna give Sylvain hell about it though.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is sorta late but here's my twitter @_mochinchin, pls yell at me about fe3h there!!


End file.
